Unlocking Shadow's Heart
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog is accused of a murder, so he's banished to live outside the town. Amy Rose is the only one who wants to understand him, and she tries to help Shadow to get away from his evil way of life. ShadAmy
1. Escape of the Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic- characters.

_**I: Escape of the Savior**_

Sometimes it is good that people do not know you. Sometimes it may be useful that you are recognized. You can be noticed by what you have done or said, or what you have been thought of having done or said.

There are two kinds of recognized people: the popular, and the infamous. Nobody would want to be the last one mentioned, though. But you can become infamous without the will of your own. Something can happen that makes you look like a bad person. Something can cause you to become hated, even though you do not deserve it. It may sound unfair, but that is what life is about.

* * *

Those people, who become hated for a misunderstanding, are always alone. They do not have friends or any kind of helping hand. All they got is themselves against the world. Those people need compassion and understanding to break out of their shells. They need someone to stand up for them. They want the truth to come out. They need a hero who does not fight for the people, but for what is truly right.

I am one of those people... well actually I am a hedgehog. I am SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.

I was always thought of as an evil guy just because I had a look alike who is a hero. Not a true hero, I say. He was siding with everybody else when I was banished to exile. I never meant to kill that person; in fact I was trying to save him.

He was a desperate little man who had lost his wife and his job. He decided to jump off a bridge. I was the only one who saw that and tried to save him, but I was too slow. The next thing I saw was myself being surrounded by a crowd, the dead man lying on my feet. I guess you know what thought that brought to the people. I had just lived the classic scene of being in wrong place at the wrong time.

I tried to explain, but nobody would listen to me. In the courthouse I was not given any mercy. Now I am living alone in a slum. I could easily destroy all the people of the town as an Ultimate Lifeform, but I knew I was created to make people happy, so I simply accepted the fact that I would live the rest of my life alone.

* * *

**AC: This was only a flashback. The next chapter is going to start the story, and it is written from Amy´s point of view.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_**Unexpected Visitor**_

I woke up early in the morning for the radio announcement. It was the same as always: Another murder by Shadow the Hedgehog. I sighed as I put on my red headband and looked at myself from the mirror. I saw a sign of sadness in my green eyes from the reflection.

I never believed the news about Shadow. I never knew him very well, but I knew that he was not a maniac, or a killer, as everyone else seemed to think. He was just... silent, anti-social. I did not understand why Shadow had never joined me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and others on our adventures. Was it because we were sort of afraid of him? Or the other way around?

These thoughts ran through my head while I walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. I made myself some coffee to become spry for the day. Just then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked in. They were so loud that they snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Again that faker gets into spotlight for something stupid!" Sonic said a newspaper in his hands as he took his seat on one of the chairs around the table.

"He ever learns, does he?" Knuckles sighed spreading his arms.

"Too bad he chose the wrong side," Tails said. "He did have potential to become something great..."

I don't know why, but for some reason those three made me mad with their discussion about Shadow. They were so wrong.

"Will you cut that out?" someone yelled suddenly. I was shocked to find out that the shout had come from my mouth. The trio gave me a confused look. I wanted to cover my mouth, but somehow it kept talking.

"The news cannot always tell the truth! Maybe it was all a big mistake. There is no proof that Shadow has done anything that he is accused for. Perhaps he is only lost and confused and needs someone to understand him. That way he would not be so... isolated from the rest..."

I almost had burst into tears as I had talked. I did not know what was happening inside me. Why was I acting so weird? Still these words formed in my mouth:

"I am going to look for him."

Then I left, leaving the three puzzled jerks behind me. They never understood me... I knew how Shadow felt.

* * *

I searched through the first slum that I found outside the town. I had never visited one before, so I was very disgusted about the poor hygiene. There were rats and rivers of dirty water. It was like a town built form the remains of a dump. Finally I found the one I was looking for: The black and red hedgehog with red eyes. As always, his lips were downwards and he was crossing his arms. I walked by him slowly.

He didn't even rise his head, so I decided to greet him first to get his attention.

_But what is it I would say? What can I say? Why did I come here in the first place?_

I almost panicked, because I didn't know what to say. Then finally...

"Umm, hi, Shadow."

He raised his head slowly and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You are here to arrest me arent you?" he exclaimed and grabbed me from the hand out of reflex.

It felt very painful, but I did not make a noise. Now I knew why I had come here; to make this poor, misunderstood creature feel better, to make him come out of his shell. But most of all, I had to make everybody else understand him.

"I only want to talk with you... I am your friend," I said quickly, but as persuasively as possible. He still didnt let go, but examined me with his gaze instead. He shook his head and looked down.

"No! You are with Sonic and others, right? His friends are no my friends. In fact, nobody is! I don't need you, I can solve my problems by myself."

He let go of me and told me to go away. I felt so sad for him and didn't move an inch.

"Shadow, I know you do need help. And I think that I am the only one who can offer it to you. You know you were created to make people happy, but now you're hiding from them. You wouldn't be living this kind of life if you didn't need help. So please, tell me what happened the day that man died."

Shadow still was unsure whether to trust me, or not.

"What's it to you anyway?" he asked. "Why would you help somebody you don't even know?"

_Good question. Why do I want to help him? Why am I the only one who wants to listen to him?_

"Because... I hate to see people unhappy," I lied still not knowing the real reason.

"Okay, fine!" Shadow sighed and told his story. I was the first one to learn what really happened that day.

Now I knew I had been right about Shadow: he wasn't a killer.

"So, you haven't done any of the recent murders either?" I asked.

"Nope, I don't know who's made up that stuff," Shadow replied. He seemed much more confident with me now. "It's just these stupid people. They see what they expect to see, prejudging everything and everyone. They see everything in their own way, not being open to other possibilities. They make generalizations and stereotypes. People are sceptic. That's why the world's become my enemy; because of the people's blindness."

"Why don't you just speak to the people?" I asked. "Maybe they'll understand"

"I've tried that," he replied. "But they just chase me away if they see my face. I'm on the wanted-list everywhere I go..."

_His situation is worse than I thought. Well, if the people don't listen to him, maybe I can speak for him. Maybe that will make them understand if they listen to a normal civilian.  
_

* * *

I started walking away from the dark alley.

"Wait, you leaving?" Shadow asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I have lots to do," I replied mysteriously. "But there's one thing I want you to know before I leave, Shadow the Hedgehog"

"What's that?" he asked.

"You're never alone".


	3. Hand in Hand

This chapter is from Shadow's POV.

* * *

_**Hand in Hand**_

She has visited me daily after she first met me at this dump. I still don't know what she's after, but I've learned to trust her. She has spoken to the people about me. She says that I'm not guilty for any of the crimes I'm accused for. She says "How is he supposed to make people happy if they don't give him a chance?"

I still have not had the courage to go out to the public, because most people still think I'm a danger to the community. Despite my 'enemies' among the people, Amy has succeeded to get some people on our side. Those people who believe in my innocence have formed a group called "Shadow's Legion". I'm afraid that this Legion will sooner or later cause a war break up with other people who aren't in our side.

I usually go secretly to follow Amy's speeches. By her blinking eyes and empathic voice, it seems she really speaks from her heart. I'm afraid that Sonic and others will disagree with her, causing her to lose her friends. If that happens, I must pay back and help her.

Days passed slowly. I had become brave enough to show myself to my Legion. I thought they were the only humans who weren't as predictable as the rest. It was obvious that Sonic and his friends hadn't come to our side. And it was fine with me, because it later cost them their lives.

* * *

One day the war broke up between Legion and the rest, as foreseen. The other side which was led by Sonic the Hedgehog -that fake-hero- named itself "Sonic's Heroes". Their goal was to capture me, and probably kill me and Amy. I decided to protect her.

I didn't take part in the war, because Amy had begged me to not. We were hiding while the Legion was fighting with the so-called Heroes.

"I'm sorry, Shadow," Amy apologized. "I think I am the one who provoked the Legion to start the war."

"This isn't your fault," I muttered. "Like I said before, these humans are always so blind. They are the reason why there is such thing as war… Maybe I'm just destined to be against the world."

"But you've got friends on your side."

"Yeah, thanks to you."

* * *

Suddenly I heard the wind in my ear and an abrupt pain in my back. I saw a blue streak speeding around, something red which destroyed everything on its way, and a yellow flying furball; Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles; my most hated enemies.

"You're coming back home, Amy," Sonic ordered, ignoring me. "I don't know what that nasty jerk has done to you, but somehow he has hypnotized you to his side."

"Let go, Sonic! I'm okay, I only want to help him. If you wanna help me, stop this damn war!" she yelled.

"If that faker didn't exist, there wouldn't be any war!" Sonic struck back. "He doesn't want, or need help. He's not even a person, just a creation, so nobody should feel bad for him once we get free from that…"

The rage awakened within me. What Sonic had said, really slashed my heart. He thought of me just as an object, not a person. He thought that nobody wanted me, and this world would be better without me. I wouldn't forgive him or his friends.

Faster than a blink of an eye, I unleashed an attack that wiped out everybody in the range of 15 meters, excluding Amy. She fell to the ground along with me and the twelve other persons I had killed. I started to regret my actions.

_

* * *

_

_I killed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and 9 other persons. I failed my creator; he had created me to make people happy, and this is what I ended up doing… I don't deserve to live for this dishonor!_

I picked up a gun from the ground and placed it to point at my own head. I was just about to pull the trigger, when Amy screamed:

"STOP!"

I looked down at her. She was crying tears of desperation.

"Don't you dare to kill yourself! You've already killed all of my friends. I don't want to lose you too. I love you."

My eyes opened wide and I dropped the gun. The quiet alley echoed. I somehow felt sudden warmth within me.

"Did you care about those three?" I asked pointing at Sonic and others' bodies.

"Yes," she replied. "They were idiots, but they were like a family to me."

I thought for a moment.

"I may be able to save them by using Chaos Control to turn back time. But for that, I need a Chaos Emerald."

"I've heard that there's a Chaos Emerald in President's house. It means we need to steal it, because President is on Sonic's side."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

**Final chapter, "Paradise Tonight", awaits. Will the couple be able to save Sonic and friends, and get away from the horrible scenes of war? Read and find out!**


	4. Paradise Tonight

Author's Comment: This final chapter is told from 3rd person POV. Get ready for crazy twists!

* * *

_**Paradise Tonight**_

Unfortunately Shadow and Amy failed to steal the Chaos Emerald. They got caught red-handed, which brought them into even worse situation. Now Sonic's Heroes had a proof that Shadow was a criminal, and the President had an excuse to destroy all Shadow's supporters, because they were working with a criminal.

Shadow and Amy were sent to Prison Island. President had decided to capture the whole Shadow's Legion and send them to the island as well, which he would blow up later. Shadow and Amy hopelessly waited for the Legion to come save them, but they didn't come.

* * *

"I knew it," Shadow thought. "I never should've trusted those humans. They're all the same: cowards and betrayers. But they will regret it!"

Shadow no more feared consequences of his actions as he unleashed his powers to break the prison walls. The guards started shooting, but he destroyed all of them with ease. He took Amy's hand.

"Come with me! We've got to find a place where we can live in peace. The truth will never come out within the company of these idiots! There will always be ones who antagonize me, no matter which side I choose, or what I do. This world is ruined by the humans' own lunacy. They are like mindless robots, following one leader, order, or idea, instead of using their own brain. That's why we've got to find another planet to live in, where there are no such fools."

Amy looked down sorrowfully. Shadow asked what was wrong.

"You see," she explained. "I wanted to make you good. First you were thought of as a bad person- which you were not- but now you really have become one! I wanted to help you face humans and forgive them for their mistakes, but you avenged instead. I wanted to make your life happier, but now it's even worse."

Shadow sighed.

"You were the only one that noticed my pain. You were the only one who wanted to help me, and you did. You did make my life happier. You made me happier. You almost succeeded, but see: these people always stand against someone with different opinion. I don't want to live my life alone anymore, so please come with me, and we'll start it all over somewhere else."

Amy nodded and followed Shadow through the ruined building. The two stole a helicopter and flew to the space station. The guards didn't cause problems this time either. Finally the couple was sitting on a space ship. They blasted away as fast as possible.

* * *

Shadow landed the ship on the lunar surface. He walked outside holding something block-shaped.

"We're gonna live on the moon?" Amy asked scratching her head.

"No, but here we can see well the fate of those who deserve to die. The mother Earth shall die along its people who ruined the paradise environmentally and with their hate, fear, and all the abused seven sins."

"Wait! That's a bomb you're holding? And it's going to explode entire Earth?" She realized.

"Yes," Shadow replied. "I installed a very powerful bomb there before we left. I know you don't like me being evil, but THIS is who I really am inside!"

He was just about to push the button of the remote, when Amy grabbed it from him.

"What now?" he asked.

"It's my turn to get my vengeance on those who antagonized and betrayed you".

Shadow looked at her with confused disbelief.

"So long, old life," Amy said as she pressed the button with a smile on her face…

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Comments: If you didn't get the irony, it was that Amy, who tried to make Shadow good, became evil herself. XD**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
